Christmas Down South
by Android Akio
Summary: Jaden decides to spend a Christmas down south with his best friend, and boyfriend Jesse. Spiritshipping, lemon.


A/N: My obligatory Christmas lemon. Though this one has a nice, homey, southern feel to it and captures a loving, and friendly quality of Jesse and Jaden. Merry Christmas~

"Are you sure you want to spend Christmas with me Jaden?" His friend asked him over the phone. "It's gonna be pretty darn cold with all the snow." Jaden merely chuckled.

"Of course bro! I can't let you spend Christmas by yourself. Besides, my parents are working over Christmas, something really big came up." He heard a call for his flight through the airport and Jesse chuckle over the phone in response.

"Well you'd better head on that flight! I'll see ya in a few hours ok?" Jaden nodded happily, even though Jesse wasn't there to see. "And I'll have a nice dinner ready by the time you get here."

"Thanks, you sure do know me bro!" He paused for a moment. "Love you bro, I'll be seeing you soon." Jaden's voice dropped down in a tone that was very sincere, and Jesse felt his heart warm. Even though the two had been dating for a few months, and the two were still best friends before lovers, that didn't mean every time they exchanged 'I love you's they both felt their hearts skip a beat.

"I love ya too Jay." Jaden then grabbed his luggage. "See ya real soon, I'll be at the airport to pick ya up." Jaden hung up the phone after two quick goodbyes and then ran to catch his flight, smiling happily thinking of the blunette's warm smile.

[]

Jesse had prepared a nice dinner for the two of them. Nothing to compare to how the actual Christmas dinner would look 2 weeks from then, but still enough to hold Jaden over for a few hours. Jesse chuckled, slipping a finished cake in the refrigerator for dessert, then washing his hands, looking over at the clock.

"Better head out to get Jaden if I want to make it to the city on time." Jesse lived about 10 minutes outside Richmond, not to far or too close to his liking. Jesse didn't like being woken up to the sound of cars every night like he did when he had stayed with Jaden for a few weeks over the summer in Los Angles. Now _that_ was a city that never slept. Jesse wrapped up in a jacket and a pair of gloves, walking outside his house and hoping in the Jeep parked in front. Jesse revved the engine, grinning in pleasure from the sound and feel of the jeep coming to life. He then drove down the roads, careful of the ice.

Music from the radio played on low, allowing Jesse to get lost in his thoughts. The blunette couldn't help but think of his friend, seeing the smile in his face as he practically swallowed the home-made food whole, the gleam in his eyes seeing the pound cake, and then feeling the brunette laying in his arms nice and content. Oh yes, 4 months had been far to long without seeing him. He'd even missed Jaden eating him of of house and home and his snoring from across the hall.

It wasn't long before the blunette was cruising down the highway, his hair bouncing about in the wind. He pulling into another lane, driving until he reached the large airport, making his way around traffic until he finally reached the airport pick up. He waited there, until his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked in his southern twang.

"Hey Jesse, where are you parked?" Jesse looked around for a few seconds.

"Um, near B-2." Jaden chuckled.

"Ok, I see you!" Jesse looked around again, seeing Jaden coming through the crowd of people with suitcases in tow. Jesse smiled, stepping out and closing his phone as the brunette bounced over to his car, dropping the handle to his luggage and pulling Jesse into a tight hug. Jesse also held onto the other, subtly kissing the other's head. Jesse didn't like to much attention, and people were already staring. Jaden on the other hand didn't really care, but did finally pull away to pick up his things and throw them into the backseat of the jeep.

Jesse hopped in the drivers side, Jaden right beside him and the two drove off, Jaden talking about his flight.

"Man, that woman kept talking about her dog the entire time! I put my headphones on and she just started talking the the guy on the other side of me!" Jesse chuckled. "And the kid behind was a kangaroo, kicking the seat." Jaden put his head in his hands. "That was _not_ a fun flight." He leaned over, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder, snuggling into it. "It would have been a lot better if you had been on it." Jesse smiled down at him, using his free hand to stroke his hair while he drove down the road.

"Well I have dinner all made and nice cozy bed ready to make you feel better~" Just in time, the two pulled into Jesse's house, Jaden stepping out into the snow. Jesse walked around, wrapping an arm around Jaden's waist lovingly, before Jaden all but ran to the large house. Jesse laughed, fallowing him inside, shutting the door just as snow started to fall.

"Wow! It looks great!" Jaden called form the dinning room, his mouth watering. Jesse had shrugged out of his heavy jacket, revealing a tight aqua turtleneck sweater. He came up, wrapping his arms around the other from behind, chuckling.

"Come on now Jay, no eating without me! I'm the one who made the food!" Jaden only pouted.

"Yeah, but you weren't on a plane for 4 hours without anything to eat! I didn't even get my peanuts!" Jesse laughed, his entire body quaking with laughter. Jesse let go, kissing the other on the cheek.

"Ok then, I'll let you get started eating and I'll go get us some drinks. What would you like?" Jaden had already gotten about 4 pieces of fried chicken on his plate.

"I'll have a Pepsi, since I know you hardly ever have anything else in your house." Jesse ruffled his hair, a smug grin on his face.

"Damn right you will! You aren't drinking any of that nasty Dr. Pepper in my house!" Jaden only stuck his tongue out at the other as he walked out of the room, coming back with two two cold Pepsi's. Jesse chuckled, seeing Jaden had almost eaten half his large plate full of food. He took a seat beside the other, handing him the soda and getting his own food.

"Ya know, I haven't seen Yubel yet." Jesse commented. Jaden swallowed his mouth full of food, and took a sip of his soda.

"I made a bit of a deal with her. She said that you'd have to make up for as soon as Christmas was over though." Jesse's face paled slightly. He didn't particularly like the sound of that... "I'm kidding Jesse! Yubel wasn't all to thrilled with it but said she'd agree to staying in my head for a few days. Though I'm sure she'll come out soon to give you her ideas about all this." By the time his though was finished, Jaden had finishes clearing his plate. "So Jess, what's for dessert?" he decided to change the subject, knowing how awkward it was for the other.

"Well Jay, you're in for a treat!" Jesse was proud of what he had made for this occasion. He got up, patting Jaden on the head. "Park it Jay, I'll be back in a second." Jesse then opened the refrigerator door, taking out the whipped-creme iced pound cake with strawberries and powdered sugar to look like snow. Jesse brought it in, grinning madly, especially when Jaden stared at it hungrily, his jaw dropping.

"Bro, it looks great!" He said excitedly. Jesse chuckled, cutting him a slice.

"One slice a day alright Jaden? Don't want you gettin' sick on me." Jaden's face fell.

"Oh come on bro! Not cool!" Jesse put the slice on his plate, not cutting one for himself. "Hm, you're not getting any for yourself?"

"Nope. This cake is all yours. An early Christmas present for you Jay." Jaden took a bit, sighing happily at the light buttery taste of the homemade cake, cutting a bit of the strawberry off stuffing it in his mouth as well. After a few minutes, the cake had been reduced to nothing, and Jaden gave a happy sigh. Jesse chuckled, standing and talking Jaden's hand. "How about we go in the living room Jay? It's all nice and decorated, and I've been diein' to spend some time with ya." Jaden nodded his head, taking Jesse hand and the two walked to the living room. Jaden stared at the large, though fake, green tree decorated with red, yellow, green and white lights. It was truly a pretty sight.

"Wow bro! It looks great!" Jaden also notice a few presents wrapped under the tree. He smirked deviously. "So, any of those presents for me?" Jesse playfully hit the back of his with the arm that had been causally thrown over his shoulder. Jaden smirked, moving over and playfully shoving Jesse's shoulder. "You wanna go Jess?" Jesse smirked, moving the coffee table until it touched the couch, giving them more than enough room to play.

"Sure do Jay..." Jaden then launched himself at the other boy, both of them slipping to the ground in a mess of laughter. Jaden moved over Jesse's stomach, tickling the skin without mercy, and he writhed on the floor, tears in the corners of his eyes from laughing so much. Jesse then threw a leg over Jaden, moving so Jaden was under him and moved his down to Jaden's neck, pressing his lips against it and blowing. Jaden gave a squeak before laughing hysterically, trying to gather the strength to get the other boy off of him. Jesse however had Jaden's arms and legs pinned down, continuing his assault.

"O-Okay Jesse!" Jaden said through laughter. "I give! I give!" Jesse then let him go, both of their faces red. "God bro..." Jaden panted. "That was so mean!" Jesse laughed, ruffling Jaden's hair.

"You started Mr. Selfish." Jaden's cheeks puffed out slightly and he pushed the coffee table back, climbing on the couch, sighing. Jesse also got up, sitting down beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "And who said I wanted _you_ to sit next to me?" Jaden said with a grin. Jesse chuckled.

"Come on Jay, ya know ya missed me." Jaden smiled, curling up against him slightly.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Jaden then leaned up, kissing Jesse on the cheek, only to have Jesse turn his head, kissing him on the lips.

Jaden and Jesse continued kissing for a few more moments before Jesse slipped his tongue into the kiss, feeling Jaden's lips part, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Jaden gave a slight moan as the other boy's hand rubbed his chest tenderly, exploring his mouth slowly. Jesse only saw Jaden every so often now a days, so he tried to make the most with the time he had. Jaden wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling Jesse down further until the two were laying down on the couch. Jaden moved his arms down, then ran them up the turtleneck, watching Jesse visibly shiver. Jesse broke the kiss, looking down to see Jaden's brown eyes burning.

"Jesse..." He leaned up to the other's ear. "I-I think... I want to have sex..." Jesse felt his breath catch in his throat. Jaden wasn't one to really think of devious things outside of teasing, so hearing him say that made Jesse's jaw nearly drop. He shook it off however, looking down at him gently.

"D-do you? Or do ya think that you wanna to wait still?" Jaden's face turned a slightly darker shade of red. He looked away, thinking for a few moments while Jesse waited, feeling slightly impatient but not letting it show. Jaden finally turned back to him, gulping.

"I do." He held on to Jesse's sweater tightly. "I want to... make love with you Jess..." Jesse's gaze softened, and he kissed Jaden's forehead gently.

"You wanna head up to my room, or stay here?" Jaden chuckled.

"Your room of course. I'm not going to lose it on a couch." Jesse then scooped up the other in his arms, stood, and walked across the house until he reached a stairway. "Bro! Put me down! I can walk!" Jesse laughed, setting the other down at the foot of the stairs, taking his hand and walking up to the second floor. He held open the door for Jaden, not bothering to turn on the lights. There was still enough light through the closed curtains for him to see, and no real point of turning on a bright light. Judai shrugged off his jacket, turning toward the other.

"Come on~" He called out happily, as though they were about to duel or something as equally casual, instead of getting ready to have sex for the first time. Jesse smiled, slipping the turtleneck over his head and tossing it to the ground. Jaden only laughed at Jesse's now even messier hair Jaden had already taken off his black T-shirt and now walked toward the other, trying to fix his hair. Jesse gave a lop-sided grin, running his hands through his hair and messing up Jaden's efforts. Jaden smirked back, running both of his hands in Jesse's hair, massaging his head. Jesse instantly relax, groaning a little at the touch.

"Ah~ Jay~" Jaden then ran one hand down, playing with the long hair on the bottom of his head and neck, and the other hand to rub against his shoulder. Jaden wasted no time trying to hold back from pleasuring Jesse. He was going to start with the most innocent, yet wonderful touches Jesse loved and work his way up from there, each one getting more devious and pleasurable. Continuing to stroke Jesse's neck, he led him over to the bed, sitting him down it and crawling into the other boys lap, feeling his hands going immediately to his hips. "Mm~ Jay... Ah, no fair~" Jaden then ran his hands down Jesse's chest, shoving him to the bed and while he was dazed, started rubbing a nipple tenderly, dipping his head down to suck it.

"Oh god Jay!~" Jesse took a hold of Jaden's head, pulling him closer and egging him on to go faster. Jaden then pulled away, nipping and licking a trail across his chest to the other one. Jesse however pulled him back, grabbing Jaden's waist and lightly tossed him off, and grabbed a hold of his leg, forcing him to lie on the bed, his head resting against a pillow. Jaden smirked, running his hands down Jesse's chest as the older boy crawled on top of him. "Now Jay that was awfully mean..." he leaned down, nipping at his incredibly sensitive neck, kissing the same spot tenderly. Jaden hisses a bit, before laughing lightly, Jesse looked up at him curiously, Jaden caught him by the mouth, kissing him passionately.

When the kiss broke, the position was changed once more, Jesse getting shoved to the foot of the bed. The two were giggling, neither actually wanting to submit. Before long it had turned into another wrestling match, the two laughing happily. After a few moments, Jesse had finally taken a hold of Jaden's wrists in his hands, and wrapped his legs around both of Jaden's while Jesse himself was laying on his back.

"I got'cha Jay..." He said happily. Jaden pretended to pout and tried to wriggle free, only to have Jesse tighten his hold on him. "Nuh uh. Not gettin' away from me this time." Jesse gave a wide grin, using his core muscles and his legs to roll over, pinning Jaden down by his knees. "Remember, you're in my house Jay. I wouldn't be tryin' to top me." Jaden smirked.

"Fine... Just because we're in your house... And only once!" Jesse laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll try to make it bearable Jaden." Jesse then moved his head down, kissing down Jaden's chest lightly, hearing Jaden give a few small giggles at the ticklish sensation. Jesse then looked up, opening up the drawer near the side of his bed.

"Hey bro, what are you looking for?"

"Lube. I'm pretty sure Atticus 'accidentally' left some in here." Jesse rolled his eyes slightly. "At least for once I'm a bit thankful for his perverse mind." Jesse then found some, taking out the tube and setting it beside the bed on the night stand within reach. Jaden noticed the label on it, laughing.

"Peppermint?" Jesse only grinned.

"Yep. Seems like a good season to use it." Jaden rolled his eyes, slapping Jesse's arm playfully. Jesse then went down, kissing down Jaden's body again before Jaden spoke up.

"Uh Jess?" Jesse looked up at him, noticing the awkward expression on his face. "Um, Just asking, do you... know what you're doing?" Jesse blinked, before smiling warmly.

"I haven't actually had sex before but I know the basics and what to do so it won't be to uncomfortable for you." Jesse smiled tenderly. "The rest I'm sure we'll both figure out, alright?" Jaden smiled to, before a grin broke out on his face.

"And just _how_ exactly did you learn the basics bro?" Jesse laughed nervously.

"Oh ya know Atticus hat to give me 'the talk' and also left a-a few things around a-after he left..." Jaden raised his eyebrows.

"Come on bro~" Jesse rubbed the back of his head, his face turning a shade of dusty pink.

"He left one or two erotic novels and a few dirty magazines..." Jaden laughed a bit, rubbing his arm.

"And that's why I don't visit Atticus for more than a few days." Jesse sighed.

"Yeah, and that was also the last time I'm inviting him over the next time he ticks Alexis off. He brings on him anyway, settin' her up with so many guys." Jaden chuckled, leaning up and kissing Jesse's cheek, moving down and kissing his neck. Jesse groaned a bit at the feeling of Jaden's tongue exploring his neck a bit curiously, yet hungrily. Normally Jaden just sucked and kissed, but the tongue actually felt really nice to Jesse, and sent waves of delicious pleasure up and down his spine. "A-ah~ Yeah Jay~" Jaden also let his hands run over Jesse's back, feeling the smooth skin gliding under his fingers. Jesse chuckled, pulling away and let his hands run down Jaden's chest, kissing down to his stomach, kissing his navel and dipping his tongue in, listening to Jaden giggle at the sensation. Jesse finally made it to Jaden's pants, unbuttoning them and watching Jaden's face as he pulled them down.

Jaden didn't really have an embarrassed look on his, just a bit of nervousness and excitement. It wasn't like Jesse hadn't seen him before in gym while changing, and he wanted this just as bad as Jesse. It wasn't about _proving_ how much he loved him. Oh no, that had been proved plenty of times already. It was more for the fact that he loved Jesse and wanted to it with him. Sure, he was looking forward to the pleasure but he knew if it was anyone else, even the sexiest, most experience god of sex in existence it wouldn't be right. Jaden smiled at bit, sitting up a little on his elbows to slip Jesse's pants down as well, revealing a pair of deep blue boxers. He was tempted to make a comment about them, but as he was opening his mouth to say it Jesse cut him off.

"Don't say anything about me wearing all blue ya hypocrite. You're wearing red underwear too." Jaden laughed, kissing Jesse and groaning a little as the other slipped his tongue into the kiss, dancing erotically, and lovingly with his own. Jesse then slowly slipped off his own boxers, before moving Jaden's down as well, breaking the kiss to look down at Jaden's body. Jaden only grinned, looking down at Jesse's as well.

"Wow Jay..." Jesse said, a devious grin on his face. "You sure are a lot bigger than I'd expected." Jaden only chuckled.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?~" He asked teasingly, moving his hips back and forth. Jaden's cock was pretty impressive, almost longer than Jesse's. Jesse was a bit tempted to let Jaden take control, if only to have it pressed inside him. Jesse licked his lips, ultimately decided that was for another day. Jesse though was feeling quite curious to try something he'd seen in the dirty magazine.

"Hey Jaden, can I try something?" It wasn't just about what he wanted, it was also about Jaden. It was both of their first times and he wanted it to be as good as possible. Jaden looked at him curiously.

"Try what?" Jesse flushed lightly.

"It was somethin' in the magazine... And it looked like it felt good." Jaden chuckled.

"Come on bro, just tell me."

"I want to suck your cock." Jaden blinked, a bit shocked at the pure blunt way the blunette had put it. Jaden chuckled nervously.

"Well, if you want to Jesse..." Jesse smirked.

"Being a bit selfish again, are we?" Judai grinned.

"Hey, you're the one who said it, not me!" Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Ya know, now I don't think want to anymore!" Jaden chuckled.

"Come on Jess, you know you love me." Jesse laughed to, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah... I guess I do..." He then trailed down his body, kissing down to his lower stomach, his eyes glued on the hard member. He felt quiet proud, being able to turn Jaden on so easily. Jaden shuddered a bit, and Jesse finally made it to the head of his cock, kissing it tenderly. Jaden hissed, bucking his hips up,moaning. Jesse chuckled. "Getting excited Jay?~" Jaden only nodded his head, covering his eyes with his arm. Jesse smirked, kissing up and down the member, watching it twitch in excitement.

"F-fuck bro... Stop teasing..." Jesse chuckled lightly, and then licked it softly. This was all knew to him as well, and as much as it was nerve-wracking, it was also exciting and passionate. Jesse took the head in his mouth, sucking it; he was determined to make it feel incredible for Jaden. Jaden cried out, feeling such unknown pleasure. He will admit to experimenting with himself once or twice, but this was nothing close to what he's imagined. Jesse felt wonderful, even at the slow, gentle pace he was going. He groaned, biting his lip a bit. "J-Jess... harder~" As soon as the word passed through his lips Jesse's sucks doubled, taking more heated flesh into his mouth. Jesse wanted to do his best to please Jaden, his heart skipping a beat every time his name was moaned so heavenly from those lips.

Soon Jesse had nearly all of Jaden's member in his mouth, stroking the rest tenderly. Jaden was moaning, his legs moving and writhing, and he was trying to buck his hips, only to have one of Jesse's hands stop him. Jesse didn't really feel like choking much, he mused; it would kill the moment. Jaden's moans soon grew louder, deeper and Jesse pulled away, still stroking his cock. He didn't want to taste it just yet, afraid that it would come as too much of a shock for him. He didn't feel like ruining the moment by gagging. Jaden still moaned, now freely bucking into Jesse's hands. It felt like the knot in his stomach was going to burst, that this moment of pleasure was going to go so high that he would come crashing down; Jaden recognized it quickly to be his approaching orgasm.

Jaden gave a startled gasp, clutching onto Jesse hard, pressing the two of them close together. Jaden felt like he was falling now, spiraling quickly in desire. He held his breath as white, warm cum shot out into Jesse's hand, dripping down onto the sheets. Jaden then panted, releasing his grip and slumping back against the bed.

"Mm, was it good Jay?" Jaden smiled.

"Yeah bro, it was great..." He was still a little winded from it, but he was quickly recovering. Jesse then sat up, only to have Jaden fallow him up, smirking. Jaden dragged his hands down Jesse's sides, before pressing their bodies together. Jaden just really wanted to be close to Jesse, He loved the warm, comfortable feeling of their skin pressed together. However, Jesse's member, which was hard, and a bit neglected rubbed between them, making Jesse moan out slightly. Jaden laughed a bit in response, receiving a faint glare from the other. Jaden kissed Jesse, rubbing his hips against Jesse's a bit harder, listening to the quiet cries the other made. Soon, Jaden's own member hardened, rubbing between the two, Jaden feeling the same mind-numbing friction.

"Ah~ Jaden~" Jaden began kissing down Jesse's collarbone, groaning, his hips moving to a steady beat. He pressed his tongue against Jesse's neck, tasting the sweaty skin and feeling Jesse's hammering pulse.

"Oh Jesse... You feel incredible~" Jesse however moved his hands down, grabbing Jaden's hips and stopping them, panting hard. Jaden looked up at him curiously.

"Sorry Jay, I just don't want to get tired out too fast." Jesse then laid the other down, smiling. "That sure did feel great though..." Jaden grinned proudly, rubbing his hands down Jesse's chest, feeling the older boy shudder at his touch. Jaden then saw the other reach for the lube, opening the bottle. Jaden coughed a bit awkward, getting Jesse's attention.

"Ya sure ya wanna go through with this Jay?" Jesse asked, even though he would feel a bit dejected if the other backed out.

"Yeah I do it's just that... I kinda want to prepare my self the first time. You know, to get used to the feeling of it." Jesse smiled, kissing Jaden's cheek. He slipped the lube in Jaden's hand, backing away a bit and sitting on the edge of the bed to watch the other. Jaden gulped, feeling nervous. It wasn't something he'd ever done, and he was a bit afraid with Jesse watching him. But he did want this, he wanted to feel Jesse inside him, and he wanted to experience this with Jesse. Jaden rubbed the lube on his fingers, thoroughly coating three of them, and within a few seconds the peppermint kicked in, sending a warm, tingling sensation over them. Perhaps it hadn't have been the smartest idea to use it their first time, but Jaden didn't really feel like wasting it.

Jaden shifted his position a bit, so he was laying on his side, moving on leg up to his chest. Jaden moved one finger down to his entrance, pressing against it curiously. Jesse swallowed, his throat feeling a bit dry. He really didn't think it was going seem this... erotic. Jaden pressed one inside, groaning at the heated, tingling lube. He bit his lip, moving it in and out, closing his eyes and groaning. He tried to think of something to distract himself, the image of Jesse coming into his head. However, after a few moments the innocent image turned dirty, and he recalled the very recent memory of Jesse giving him a blowjob. He moaned out a bit, slipping another inside; even though the image was dirty, it was distracting enough. Jesse felt his own member twitch in excitement, and he couldn't help but move closer, stroking the other's free arm. Jaden opened his eyes half way, peering up at him lustfully. Jesse tried his hardest to keep his eyes on Jaden's face, not down to the lower half of his body.

Jaden's eyes then shot open, a deep moan of pleasure filling the room. Jesse looked at him a bit worried, afraid Jaden had hurt himself.

"Jay? Are you alright?" Jaden panted, nodding his head yes and moaning again, brushing the spot inside him that sent waves of pleasure through his body.

"G-god bro... It's great~" Jesse leaned down, kissing the other tenderly, in some hopes of controlling himself.

"I can tell..." Jesse dragged his hands down Jaden's body. Jaden added one more, groaning. Jesse cooed gently to him, enjoying merely seeing Jaden like this. After a few more moments, Jesse touched Jaden's hand, stopping his fingers from moving. "Ya think it's good Jaden?" Truth be told, Jesse was getting impatient. Jaden nodded, pulling his fingers out, looking at Jesse.

"So... which way you wanna do it Jess?" Jaden only knew a few ways, as well as Jesse, but he wanted the other to pick. Jesse though for a moment, stroking Jaden's hair, a thoughtful and tender expression on his face.

"Ya think you can handle it on your back?" Jesse questioned, now stroking Jaden's cheek with his thumb. "I kinda wanna see ya the first time." Jaden chuckled a bit, moving so he was on his back. Jesse grabbed the lube laying beside Jaden, squirting some in his hand and coating his member. He hissed, the peppermint warming, and lightly stinging. It was a bit thrilling though, the pure feeling of it. He then took Jaden's legs, moving them up and to either side of Jesse's hips, and he pressed his cock against Jaden's entrance. "Tell me if ya want me stop." He warned, pressing inside him. Jaden gasped, biting his bottom lip. It did hurt, but he had experienced worse. It actually felt pretty nice, felling him slipping inside. He was prepared enough, and to aroused to be very nervous anymore.

"A-ah~ Yeah Jess~" Jesse smiled, letting Jaden get used to the feeling. He was also adjusting to Jaden's tight, hot muscles surrounding him, and it almost felt as though they were trying to suck him in deeper. The peppermint didn't do much help, burning against him with tempting, warm heat; it felt like it was begging him to move, to cause some form of friction. He pulled Jaden's legs up more, trying to find a somewhat comfortable position for the both of them. As he moved Jaden's knees close to his chest however, Jesse slipped deeper inside, striking the same bundle of nerves Jaden had found.

"Ah! Jesse!~" Jesse groaned, holding onto Jaden's legs and finally giving in to instinct, thrusted inside, moaning deeply.

"God Jaden!~ So good!" He thrusted in more, keeping a nice, slow and steady pace. Jaden didn't really mind, he was clawing at the bed, moaning in pleasure. It felt so fulfilling to have Jesse pressed inside of him like this, to feel his presence everywhere. The pillow his face was currently burred in smelt like Jesse, the whole room smelt like him. He could still taste Jesse's kiss on his lips, He could hear his moans, he see the hot, passionate look on his face. Jesse was _everywhere _in his mind; it was overwhelming him.

Jesse kept going, before moving Jaden's legs more, dipping his body down to kiss the other on the lips, slipping his tongue in the hot kiss. Oh god, he didn't think it was possible for him to want anyone more than he wanted Jaden. He loved Jaden just as much as he loved his family, he would do anything for the boy. He wanted to please him, to watch him moan and writhe knowing only _he_ had touched Jaden like this. Only _his_ name was moaned from Jaden's bruised lips. As possessive as his thoughts were, they were only ones running through his head. Jaden soon snapped away from the kiss, arching his back up.

"Oh yeah!~ Yeah bro, faster!~" Jesse complied easily, increasing speed and thrusting deeper. It felt almost as though not only their bodies, but their souls were. It felt like they were mixing and touching each other on a level that was even deeper than a physical one. Jaden groaned, letting go of the sheet bunched up his hands to take a hold of Jesse in an embrace, clawing down his back. Jesse hissed a bit, somewhere in his mind knowing that it would hurt later, but for now it only gave him a bit more pleasure. He gripped Jaden's legs tighter, his body going only faster and harder, passion over coming his mind.

"Nn, Jaden! Oh Jaden, I-I'm not gonna last much longer!~" He cried out, feeling his stomach curling, his member getting harder, and hotter.

"M-me either!~" Jaden cried out after a few moments when his brain realized what the other had said. "It feels too good!~ God!~ Jesse!~" Jaden and Jesse's moaning was filling the house, the bed creaking slightly with their movements. Jesse let go of Jaden's legs,gripping Jaden's one hand gripping Jaden's hips, the other to pump his cock with each of his thrusts. Jaden's cock was hot and wet, dripping with pre-cum. Jaden have an extra loud moan, gripping Jesse tighter. It was too much for his brain and body to handle, Jesse stroking him and inside him and around him and...

"Jaden!~" The other cried out, cumming inside him without much warning. Even Jesse himself didn't expect to cum at that moment. Jaden moaned, the feeling of Jesse's essence shooting inside him, hot and sticky. Jaden also came a moment later, cum shooting up onto his and Jesse's stomachs and chests. Both of them didn't really mind much, as they were still coming down from their high. After a few moments of panting, Jesse pulled away, rolling off of Jaden and laying close beside him on the full sized bed. It was a bit of tight squeeze, and he made a mental note if they were to do it again in his house, they were going to do it on the queen sized guest bed.

"That was... fun." Both Jaden and Jesse broke out laughing.

"Yeah, I guess it was." He wrapped his arms around Jaden, pulling him into a warm hug, yawning a bit. "Ya wanna take a shower Jay? We're a bit of a mess." Jaden only laughed.

"It can wait until tomorrow." Jesse only grinned, ruffling his hair, and standing up from the bed.

"Suit yourself, I'm gonna take me a shower..." Jaden's head perked up as Jesse grabbed his pants.

"Well now that you mention it, I have been trying to conserve water. How about I shower with you?" Jesse laughed, walking into his bathroom. "In your dreams!" Jaden would occasionally make jokes like these, as perverted as they were, but only if there was reason to. He hadn't actually heard one from Jaden in his first few weeks after meeting up. That was until they went to sleep in Atticus' room. Jaden cracked so many and Jesse just thought it was hilarious. Though he did have to admit he was tempted to let him in...

"I hope so bro, I hope so..." Jesse shut the door, grinning happily as Jaden grabbed put on his pants, heading across the hall to the guest bathroom to get clean as well. They didn't really feel much like changing the sheets, besides, most of the mess got on them, not the bed. The both agreed to just do it tom morrow, and sleep in the guest bed together. Jaden and Jesse normally bunked together, enjoying each others company as they slept. Jesse climbed into the bed, his hair still a bit damp as well as Jaden's, and the fact the two were only in pajama pants didn't help much with them keeping warm. However, after the bed had warmed up with the two in it, the boys laying side, they found it was more than warm enough. Jesse kissed Jaden goodnight, casually resting his arm on his waist, the two dozing off quiet peacefully.

A/N: I do feel a bit guilty about not including Yubel, and I _know_ she's going to say a few things to Jesse tomorrow, but eh, I'm lazy. At least I kept them in character for the most part and I'm happy with it.

Merry Christmas everyone. Sorry for being a bit late, and enjoy this season however you do.


End file.
